In recent times, a generally used thermotherapy device has been developed into a bed type thermotherapy device to maximize a therapy effect of a user's spine area for thermotherapy and far-infrared radiation.
Nowadays, most of the bed type thermotherapy devices employ a curved rail conforming to a spine area of a human body in order to provide a more accurate and precise effect on the user's spine area. However, the thermotherapy device that employs the curved rail of the related art has not been able to accomplish an acupressure therapy and massage effect with the same pressure on the neck area and the waist area corresponding to a user's therapy area. Since the curved rail of the related art is standardized and the standardized shape is always moved upward and downward in a state in which the curved rail is mounted in a mat once, in the case of users having different body sizes, a moxibustion device has not been able to accomplish the acupressure therapy and massage effect with the same pressure.